Hidden In The Shadows
by Kitty Bunji
Summary: After Temari is made the ambassador of Konoha by Gaara her and Shikamaru start up a relationship, only for Temari to be left heart broken and pregnant a year and a half later. Watch as Gaara's soft side comes out and Temari tries to move on as Megumi Sabaku grows up. Based off of Her Path of Shadows. I DO NO OWN NARUTO! Wish i did thought T T
1. Utter Heart Break

Temari had always thought she was in love with the boy she had dubbed as Cry Baby. He thought he loved Temari too, and so they started a relationship. Temari was the ambassador for Konoha, and so she traveled to the Village Hidden in the Leaves often, which sparked their relationship in the first place. Tsunade had appointed Shikamaru to become Temari's bodygaurd when she was in the Leaf Village. Like some twist of fate, their romance was sparked.

Temari got the letter that shattered her heart about a year an a half after they'd started their relationship. She was just heading to her home office to get some more work done. She'd just gotten to the park a block from her home when the messager popped up in front of her. He bowed politly before handing her two envelopes. Temari thanked him and went home, envelopes in her hand. One was papers from Gaara thank she'd forgotten in his office. The other envelope came as a surprise.

Temari went into her home office and got herself comfortable in front of her cherry hardwood desk. She sat the enevelope from Gaara aside and looked at the other, confusion on her face. Shikamaru Nara was not the type of person to send letters, he'd even said himself that the act of putting pen to paper was too troublesome. So why did Temari now find herself in her office with a letter from none other than Shikamaru Nara? Opening the letter and reading it seemed like a good idea, but Temari later regretted it.

_Dear Temari, _

_ It was in no way my intention to hurt you, which i know with this letter I'm planning on doing. My clan's tradition is to marry before your 23rd birthday, and with mine fastly approaching they are forming an arranged marriage. __**Any and all ties that would have been and are, have now been broken. **__I am sorry it has come to this, but our relationship was headed no where to begin with._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Nara, Shikamaru._

Temari dropped the paper and with shaking hands covered her mouth, in an attempt to muffle her scream. She couldn't believe it, she was in love with the bastard, and he didn't even have the decency to write the letter himself. Temari got up, clutching the letter in her hand, and left the house headed to the Kazekage tower.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, slamming his office door open.

Gaara looked up calmly from his paperwork, his eyes slowly raking over his sister, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He tilted his head slightly to the side, his silent way of asking for an explination to something he knew he couldn't figure out.

"Yes, Temari?" Gaara asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"You need to send someone else to Konoha. I can't do it." Temari replied shortly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, call it personal leave!"

"Temari, I cannot grant personal leave, not without a legitimate reason as to why you need to leave."

"I can't give a damn reason Gaara, I just can't go!" Temari replied throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"What's that in your hand, Temari?"

"Nothing Gaara." Temari said stuffing the letter in her pocket.

Gaara stared at his normally out-going sister for a few seconds before he saw the slight redness to her eyes. Gaara stood up and held out his hand. Temari looked down, she really didn't want to hand over the letter, but Gaara wasn't going to back down until he had an explination as to why she didn't want to do her duty. Temari finally gave up and handed her brother the letter. Gaara's usually stoic face slowly turned into rage as he read the letter. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Gaara looked up at his sister, who was letting her tears slowly fall from her eyes, and nodded his head.

"Alright, personal leave granted. Go home and take a few days off, you deserve it." Gaara said as he handed her the tissue box he left on his desk.

"Th-thank you Gaara." Temari said as she took a few tissues and left the room.

Temari went home and took off a whole week. Kankuro had found out the day after Gaara about what had happened and why he shouldn't try to bother with Temari, especially with her in the condition she was in. Temari found out a few weeks later that she was pregnant.

AN: Okay, i know you're all going to hate me for doing this, but i needed to start another story, it was stuck in my head wanting to come out. I'm hoping to get most of it atleast written down tonight. This story was inspired by TheGirlHiddenInTheShadows story called Her Path of Shadows. My story however will be different than her story, i promise ;P Props to Mrs. Shadows though!


	2. Time-skipping

"Come on, you can do it Lady Temari. One big push."

"Augh!"

"There you are, it's a healthy little baby girl."

"Lady Temari, what are you going to name her?"

"Megumi Sabaku."

1 Month After Birth

Temari was jolted awake by the cries coming from the other room. Dragging her exhasted body from the bed, Temari went into the other room only to stop by the sight that welcomed her. Gaara stood just beside the white wood crib, a small bundle in his arms, and he was rocking slowly as he held Megumi. Looking up at Temari, Gaara frowned.

"Go lay down, you need to rest..." Gaara said to his sister.

"Hmmm, I think I'll watch this for a bit more." Temari replied a soft smile coming to her lips as she leaned heavily against the door.

Gaara's lips twitch a little before he went back to rocking his neice to sleep. After getting her to sleep and putting her in her crib he turned to look at Temari. She'd fallen back asleep and was still standing against the door. Gaara picked her up and carried her back to her room before heading to his own room. He didn't understand what this little had, but it was something powerful enough to real Gaara in and show emotions.

9 years and 5 months later.

"Mom!"

"I said No already! You're not going to graduate early. I don't care if they say you're smart enough to or not, i won't let you!" Temari said as she stared at her daughter.

"It completely pointless for me to even be there! I know everything they're going to teach me, and I end up correcting the teacher and getting yelled at. Just let me graduate early so I can get away from them, I'm tired of being picked on all the time." Megumi said as she stared back at her mother, tears threatening her eyes.

"Just let her graduate, what's the harm in it. She's almost as good as chunin's." Temari's husband piped up from the kitchen where he was preparing breakfast for Tenten's twins.

"The harm is that she would be sent on missions, and I don't want her out in the field yet. She is only nine an a half for crying out loud!" Temari replied.

"Auntie Temari you might as well let her graduate, she'll just fight you until you let her." Hizashi said turning his head in the direction he heard Temari's voice.

Hizashi was one of Tenten's twins, he was born blind and appeared to be unable to be a ninja, but he'd surprised everyone when he actually became one. Isamu, the younger twin, was born with his fathers looks and skills. He was almost up to par with Kankuro, who he trained with on a daily basis.

"Why are all of you against me?" Temari yelled out.

"Because as it is we are graduating early too." Isamu replied.

"Go ask your Uncle Gaara what he thinks." Temari said after a moment of silence.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few!" Megumi yelled as she zoomed out of the house and to the kage tower.

Gaara was sitting in his office doing paper work when Megumi ran into his office. He looked up at his neice with a small smile on his normally stoic face.

"Yes Megumi?" Gaara asked.

"Mom wants to know what you think of me graduating early." Megumi said after she caught her breath.

"As long as you're ready for it I say it's a good idea." Gaara replied after thinking it over in his head.

"Thank you Uncle Gaara! I'll see you for dinner!" Megumi replied before running out the door again.

Temari was sitting in her living room waiting on Megumi. She already knew what Gaara's answer would be, she just wasn't ready to let her daughter go. Temari looked up when she felt Megumi enter the house.

"What did he say?" Temari asked while staring at her daughter.

"He said as long as I'm ready he thinks it's a good idea."

Temari sighed. "Fine, you can graduate next month..."

"YAY! Mommy I love you!" Megumi said as she flung herself on her mother.

"I love you too. Now get to school." Temari said after breifly hugging her daughter.

"Okay, see you later mommy!" Megumi said as she headed to school.

1 Month later

The Kazekage was present at this years graduation. He wasn't there offically either, just supporting his favorite neice on her graduation day. Megumi was walking across the stage with the same slouch Shikamaru had walked with when he was her age. Megumi had an air of confidence around her, she was ready for this, and she was proud to be the youngest graduate everyone had ever seen.

"Was she nervous at all?" Kankuro asked looking up at his neice with awe in his eyes.

"No she just said she was 'born ready'" Temari replied quietly.

"Well at least you know she wanted this. I can't wait to see how her captain is going to handle her." Gaara said into the silence that followed Temari's reply.

"Well, she's getting presents when she gets home. Baki came by earlier with a few of his own." Temari said.

Megumi came running up to them shortly after the graduation ceremony ended. She went and jumped on Gaara first. He caught her and span her around while hugging her back. Megumi soon went around and got hugs from her other family members. She went back over to Gaara, who was holding a scroll in his hands.

"I have to head back to work now, but I want you to read this when you are alone." Gaara said, placing the scroll into her hands.

"Ok I will!" Megumi replied before they headed home and Gaara went back to his office.

"Come on, I want to see what Baki got you!" Temari said as they started leaving.

When they got to the house they all went and sat in the living room watching Megumi open up her presents. She'd gotten three in total, the first was an outfit. It was for her ninja missions and training. There were a few outfits that were all the same. There was a black pair of ninja shorts, a mesh undershirt and a light purple shirt with matching skirt. Megumi couldn't wait to try on her new outfit, but she needed to see what her other two presents were.

Megumi sat her outfit aside and went to open the next box, it was about the size of a shoebox, and she was curious as to what was in it. Opening up the box Megumi found a fan inside. This wasn't like her other fans, this one was made of metal, but looked like a real fan. Megumi sat the fan and box aside and reached for the biggest box there was. She heard her mother gasp as she opened up this box. Inside was the same fan Temari had when she had just became a genin.

"Mom?" Megumi asked looking up at her tearful mother.

"That used to be my fan. It was my first one, given to me by your Grandma Karura." Temari said softly.

Kankuro nodded and smiled at his niece. Tenten had a soft smile on her face as she watched her husband and sister-in-law. Megumi smiled at them all and went to pick up all her presents and took them all to her room. She couldn't wait until she started training with them tomorrow.

9 Months later.

"Chiyo-sensei!" Benjiro yelled.

"Yes?" Chiyo replied, she had just finished sparring with Megumi.

"What news was you going to tell us today?" Takumi asked.

"Oh. I almost forgot! I have recemended you guys for the Chunin exams. They are being held in two months." Chiyo replied lightly.

The kids all stared at their young sensei like she had four heads and a tail. They knew what the Chunin exams were, they'd even heard of stories about it from their parents.

"Are we even ready for them?" asked Megumi as she put her fan on her back and her mini fan back in her pouch.

"You sure are! Otherwise I wouldn't have recemended you for it." Chiyo replied.

"Okay, guess we need to train some more. Right now however, i'm going home. I've used most of my chakra already!" Megumi said as she looked up at the sky with a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Okay! Tell Temari I said 'Hi!' and give Kimiko a kiss for me!" Chiyo replied.

"'Kay, bye." Megumi replied before leaving.

_**Yeah, i'm stopping there for the night. I have to work in 12 hours . Hope you all like it! Will hopefully have more up tomorrow night. **_


	3. Meeting the Konoha nin

The two teams from Suna that were participating in the chunin exams had set out for Konoha three weeks before the chunin exams were set to begin. Naruto, Hinata, Lee and Shikamaru were all waiting at the gates for the Suna teams to arrive.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Shikamaru drawled lazily as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Because we're here checking out the competition. Don't you want to see what your team is up against?! Naruto replied.

"This is so troublesome..."

"Your unyouthfulness is ruining my youth!"' Lee exclaimed.

"H-here they a-are y-you guys." Hinata said quietly.

All of them looked up to see eight people walking towards them. Two of them looking almost identical. Both genin had long brown hair flowing freely down their backs. They wore black ninja shorts and white shirts. The only difference spotted between them was how they wore their haite. One of them was wearing his around his neck, while the other was wearing his completely covering his eyes, blocking off all his sight.

The rest looked plain compared to the twin shinobi, all but one, the youngest of the group. She was the shortest of the whole group and looked to be about ten years old. She had on a light purple skirt and light purple baby doll shirt. A mesh shirt covered the skin her shirt didn't. She also had a fan strapped to her back.

As the Suna nin got closer Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru could see the boy with his eyes covered was holding onto the smaller girls shoulder. After noticing this Naruto to Hinata, curoisity killing him.

"Ne, Hinata do you know why he's holding onto her?" Naruto asked.

"No but I could try to figure out why." Hinata replied.

"Do it!" Naruto said excitedly.

Naruto watched as Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked out at the Suna nin. A few seconds later Hinata gasped. The other 3 Konoha nin looked at her curously.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"H-he's blind, and he's a H-Hyuga!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Huh, imagine that. Think they're Tenten's kids?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are... It's why she left, she didn't want Neji to know." Lee replied quietly.

" You knew huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she made me stay quiet about it though. Hiashi didn't approve of her or Neji being together.' Lee said looking over at Hinata.

"Neji's mission is supposed to be over today, he should be returning home tomorrow. Although knowing Neji, he'll be home in a few hours." Hinata said softly.

When the Suna nin finally entered the gates only Hinata and Shikamaru remained waiting. Hinata smiled at the group of eight, her Byakugan still activated. Shikamaru, finally getting a good look at the young girl, felt there was something familiar about her. And it wasn't just that her black hair was put up like Temari's.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga. Welcome to Konoha!"

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Isamu Sabaku, and this is my twin brother-"

"Hizashi Sabaku. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Takumi."

"Benjiro..."

"I'm Akane Itsuki."

"I'm Chiyo. I'm Benjiro, Takumi and this little one's captian." Said the oldest female of the group laying her hand on Megumi's only available shoulder.

"I'm Akihiko, I'm Isamu, Hizashi, and Akane's captian."

"Oh! I forgot to say my name!" cried out Megumi.

"Then say it cousin." Hizashi said a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh shut it! Hi, I'm Megumi Sabaku!" Megumi said.

"Who're you?" Hizashi asked, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said around a yawn.

"Oh! Neji-nii-san is home! I told you he would be back today!" Hinata said to someone who was just walking up behind her.

"Well Neji is certainly showing us his youthfulness!" exclaimed a guy in green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers.

"Where do all these people keep coming from!" Akane yelled out with horror filling her voice.

Megumi looked around spotting a few other people that were showing up. One of them landed next to Hinata, making everyone's hair get blowed back. He was riding on a giant dog. Another one came up and stood beside Hinata, a young boy in his arms, both had blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers along their cheeks. There were a few other Hyuga's that showed up, Megumi could tell cause they all looked alike.

"Who's the new comers?" Hizashi asked his head cocking to the side as he listened to how many people had shown up.

"Oh! Are these the Suna nins that are competeing in the chunin exams?" Exclaimed one of the unnamed ninja's.

"Yes, here I'll introduce them when Neji shows up." Hinata said softly.

"You'll do what when I show up?" Neji said as he walked up from behind the group of Suna nin.

"Introduce my teams competition..." Shikamaru drawled.

"Then by all means please do!" Neji said glacing breifly at the eight Suna nin that were standing in front of him.

"Okay from your left it starts with Benjiro, Takumi, Megumi Sabaku, and behind her their captain Chiyo. Hizashi Sabaku is holding onto Megumi. Then there is Isamu Sabaku and Akane Itsuki followed by their captain Akihiko." Hinata said, her eyes flicking up to Neji when she said Hizashi's name.

"Wait wait wait! Did you just say Hizashi?" Neji asked, his eyes widening.

"She did, My name is Hizashi, Hizashi Sabaku." Hizashi said turning his head slightly to 'look' in Neji's direction.

"How'd your parents come up with that name?" Neji asked the boy.

"I dunno much about it. Our mother just said it was a name she'd always liked, something about it being special to some special to her." Isamu said turning also to look at Neji.

Hinata didn't know if it was possible, but Neji's eyes widened even more, and his normally stoic face displayed shock. Hinata looked behind here to the other Hyuga's that had shown up. She sighed out in relief and looked back at the Suna nin, who were all now looking at her.

"Ok well you already know Shikamaru and me. The guy behind you is Neji Hyuga, my cousin. Next to me here is Naruto and my son Bolt. The guy on the freaky looking dog is Kiba, and Akamaru is the dog... The guy in tights is Lee. And the other Hyuga's behind me are from my right, Hinabi, Hideo, Hizashi, and Yuzuki." Hinata said as she pointed at each person.

"There's another Hizashi?" Hizashi asked turning his head back towards Hinata.

"Yeah, one of Neji's children." Naruto replied.

"Ah, I see." Hizashi replied.

"Ugh, can we go Chiyo-sensei, I'm tired and this fan is getting annoying!" Megumi said a sigh escaping her lips.

"Certainly. We will see you guys around, we need to get rested up a bit." Chiyo said as she lightly tugged on Hizashi's shirt letting him know which direction Megumi was going to start walking in.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd kept you here for so long." Hinata said as her and a few other Konoha nin moved out of the way.

"That's perfectly alright. Bye guys, It was nice to meet you all." Akihiko said as the group moved past the Konoha nin.

Neji watched silently as Megumi took Hizashi's hand and moved it to her other shoulder as he grabbed onto both of her shoulders. When they disappeared from his sights he looked over at Hinata, who was staring at him with shock on her face. Neji sighed and walked past them heading to his house, Yuzuki jumping on his back as he walked past her. As the Suna nin got settled in for the night, Hizashi was going over in his head about who all had been there and why he felt uncomfortable around them.

_**How was that? Was it good. I liked it very much. Pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**_

_**REVIEW! Love you guys :D**_


	4. White Unseeing Eyes

Day of the Chunin exams:

"Hizashi, you need to get up." Megumi said as she walked into her oldest cousins room.

"Is it time already?" Hizashi said as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Yeah." Megumi replied, looking away from him.

Hizashi's eyes had always freaked her out. More so than Isamu's. Isamu's eyes were a pale brown with white pupils. They freaked her out because she had never seen eyes like them before. Hizashi's eyes, however, were completely white. They didn't look like eyes at all, just a ball that was painted white and put in his eye sockets.

"Megumi?" Hizashi asked after getting stood up and putting on his headband.

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me get dressed? I'm still not familiar with this room."

"Can I just call in Isamu?"

"He won't help me, he thinks I'm pathetic."

"What about Benjiro?"

"He might help, but he will also complain it's too much work. He's like a male version of you."

"I'll get Takumi then!" Megumi said before she stomped out the room.

"Takumi! Hizashi needs your help."

"Right, I'll be right back then." Takumi said as he got up and went to Hizashi's room.

At the Exam building:

"-et us through already! This is the room for the exam right."

"Yeah and so what if it is. You have to get past me in order to get in here."

"UGH! These people are idiots..." Megumi said as she observed the people around her.

"Megumi take me up there." Hizashi said as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

"Okay, give me your hand." Megumi replied as she neared her cousin.

When Hizashi gave her his hand she placed it on her left shoulder and walked him towards the front of the group. As the neared the front people noticed how he was being led up there and started to talk in whispers. The three people standing near the door stopped arguing and looked back at Megumi and Hizashi.

"This is good enough cousin." Hizashi said as he moved to stand beside Megumi.

"What the hell, who's ever heard of a ninja that can't see." one of the guys blocking the doorway said.

"Oh, I might be blind, but I can see in my own way. Release the genjutsu... We're going to the eigth floor. This is only the fourth..." Hizashi said as he turned his head towards the talking ninja.

"You're blind, a ninja, and you can see through genjutsu... Amazing."

"Lets go cousin, we need to get to the exam room." Hizashi said as he put his hand back on her shoulder.

_((The first exam is just like in Naruto's exam! so it pretty much goes like that except Hizashi is excused from taking it because he can't see.))_

Megumi breezed through her first exam. It was a simple written test. Having her smarts was good for her. When she was finished she was escorted back to Hizashi, who was leaning against the back wall waiting for the test to be over. After everyone had finished they exam they were all told to go home so they'd be well rested. Megumi took Hizashi and they went to a training ground near their hotel. There they just sat down and were talking to each other. After a few hours they felt a presence nearing them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two of the Suna genin..." a tall guy who looked alot like Hinata and the other Hyuga's they'd met said.

"Who is it Megumi?" Hizashi asked.

"Hmmm, I think it's that Neji guy, but I can barely tell them apart." Megumi replied.

"Oh, well then. How may I help you Mr. Hyuga?" Hizashi asked sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you? Alone possibly?" Neji asked.

"No, you can talk but I have to have Megumi here with me..." Hizashi replied shortly.

"May I ask why?" Neji asked a frown on his face.

"Have you ever seen a blind Hyuga?" Hizashi asked.

"Yeah, most of us go blind from using our kekkei genkai too much." Neji said his face screwing up in confusion.

"Have you ever seen any person born blind? A ninja specifically?"

"No..."

"Megumi, close your eyes cousin." Hizashi said as he reached his hands up to the headband around his eyes.

Neji watched as Megumi closed her eyes and Hizashi took off the headband around his eyes. His eyes were closed, and the skin around them looked just like Neji's when his Byakugan was activated. When the young boy opened his eyes, Neji had to take a step back. His eyes weren't normal, they were completely white, and it wasn't like the Hyuga eyes where they looked almost white. No, Hizashi's eyes where completely white, there was no color to them at all.

"Wh-what happened to your eyes?" Neji asked, the horror leaking out threw his voice.

"Nothing happened to them, I was born this way Mr. Hyuga." Hizashi replied as he closed his eyes and replaced his headband.

"Can I look now Hizashi?" Megumi asked softly.

"Yeah, it's okay now. We need to get back anyway." Hizashi replied.

"Wait, I have a question to ask you!" Neji said quickly.

"Then ask it." Hizashi replied as Megumi helped him up.

"Who is your mother? Your father?" Neji asked.

"My mother is Sabaku Tenten, and I don't know who my father is." Hizashi replied.

"Sorry Mr. Hyuga. We need to get going. If you wish to talk to Hizashi you can do so on another day." Megumi said softly.

"Yeah, sorry I kept you guys." Neji replied as he watched the pair walk away from him.

_**Well... I think i'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I decided I'm going to make this a Shikamaru and Neji finding out they have children they didn't know about. If you can't tell already...**_

_** Read and Review.**_

_** Love you guys!**_

_** Kohaku.**_


	5. Pulling of Heart Strings

After a week of resting after their second exam for the Chunin exams, all of the Suna kids were heading out to the arena together, but only Hizashi, Isamu, and Megumi had made it to the final round. Hizashi was up against Shana Uchiha, one of Itachi's three children, and the only one to make it to the final rounds. Isamu was fighting against Hideo Hyuga, one of the lower branch cousins. Megumi was fighting against Hiroko Uzumaki, the only child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki, two of the village heros.

"Megumi?" Hizashi said as they neared the arena.

"Yes, Hizashi?" Megumi replied as she turned her head towards her blind cousin.

"Will you walk me to my match when it comes up?" He asked her softly.

"Of course i will. Your match is before mine after all." Megumi said as she squeezed his hand, which was resting on her shoulder.

"Pick me up from it too, after I beat this Uchiha's ass." Hizashi said with a sickeningly sweet note to his voice.

Megumi giggled as they kept walking to the arena. When they arrived their group broke into two and each went their seperate ways. Megumi, Isamu and Hizashi each went to the middle of the arena with the other finalists. After everyone was quieted down they were again shown their fighting partners and then who would end up going first. Isamu's fight was 3rd. Hizashi's was after Isamu's and then came Megumi.

"Will everyone except our first two players, Hanako Inuzuka, and Yuzuki Hatake, please go to the waiting box." the proctor asked after he'd explained the rules.

Hizashi was a few people down from Megumi, and further away from the stairs to the waiting area, so he stood there for a few minutes waiting for Megumi. After they headed up to the waiting area they all sat down against the back wall. Isamu and Hizashi immediately started meditating. Megumi sat quietly beside them, her eyes on the competition.

Hanako Inuzuka, she wasn't all that special, the only amazing feature about her was the fact that she fought with a puppy beside her. Her opponent was Yuzuki Hatake, and Megumi knew nothing about her. Yuzuki's battle for the elimination rounds only lasted three seconds, and she hadn't even moved a muscle. It troubled Megumi, what if Yuzuki happened to be the most powerful one out there?

Megumi shook herself out of her thoughts just as Hanako and her puppy jumped to send out an attack on Yuzuki. She watched as Yuzuki moved herself back with nearly invisible movements. Hanako didn't seem to notice as her attack missed. This match, like the other one, was over shortly after it began. Hanako just suddenly colapsed after standing still for four seconds, and was therefore unable to continue fighting.

"Will Sarada Uchiha, and Kokoro Nara please come to the arena." the proctor asked after Hanako and Yuzuki were off the field.

Sarada Uchiha, another from the Uchiha family. She didn't look all that special, though there wasn't much to get from her previous fight other than the face that she had the sharigan. Kokoro Nara on the other hand, she could control shadows, which was intriging for Megumi.

Kokoro started off with getting Sarada in her shadow possesion, but Sarada had managed to get out of that with her sharigan. After a 10 minute fight Kokoro got Sarada again with her shadows, and then Kokoro gave up. It was obvious that she was lazy, seemed like she took after her dad that way. Atleast from what little Megumi knew of Kokoro's dad.

"Isamu Sabaku and Hideo Hyuga to the battle field please."

"Good luck Isamu," Megumi said as her cousin get up and walked past her.

"I don't need luck, but thanks Megumi." Isamu replied.

Megumi got up and went over to the railing to watch her cousins battle. Isamu had always been a good fighter, and his mother was proud of him, but he felt there was something missing from his fighting style. Isamu's match with Hideo was a pretty even fight. But Isamu surprised Hideo with his Byakugan and ultimately won the match with a final blow to Hideo's stomach.

Neji was in the stands watching over the fights. Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting beside him. Hinata was with Naruto and their guest, the Kazekage, his wife and their newbornish baby girl. Hiashi looked over at Neji a few times with surprise in his eyes.

"Hizashi Subaku and Shana Uchiha please come to the field." the proctor said.

"Hizashi?" Hiashi said looking over at Neji.

"Yeah, I met him and his cousin Megumi a few days ago. That kid scares me... You should see his eyes..." Neji replied half-mindedly.

Hiashi looked back out to the field where a young girl was helping the older boy out to the field. He thought it was wierd, why would a ninja need help to the field? Activating his Byakugan he looked closely at the young boy, and noticed chakra that was similar to Neji's, but was mixed with another's. Looking back over at Neji Hiashi cocked an eyebrow, stumped over how to explain it.

Neji caught something out the corner of his eye. It looked familiar, yet different. Well, she did. Her hair was the most different. Instead of the usual buns her hair was braided into a spiral on her head, and was braided down to the middle of her back. Her outfit had changed too. She wore red ninja pants, a red under shirt and a white shirt with red trim along the edges. Her shirt was buttoned over her heart, and stopped just under her breasts as it contined on into the under shirt. She was with Kankuro, who was holding onto a young baby that looked to be just over 5 months.

"Ready to go Hizashi?" Megumi said as she turned towards him.

"Yeah. Where are you at?" Hizashi replied as he stood up.

Megumi walked over to him and put his hands on her shoulders. Her cousin was trembling slightly, but she knew it was him trying to rev himself up. He was still afraid that his disability was going to make him mess up. Megumi walked with Hizashi down to the arena, the proctor almost yelled at her, until he remembered Hizashi had a disability. Megumi took Hizashi to the middle of the arena where the proctor was and then said she was going to wait right in the door to the arena.

The fight was started after she'd reached the doorway. Hizashi didn't move, which is how he started all his sparring matches and sporadic missions. He was getting a feel of the land and where his enemy was. He was up against Shana Uchiha, and that put her at a disadvantage since her sharigan wouldn't work against Hizashi. Their battle turned out to be the longest of all the battles that day. It took over an hour of Hizashi throwing his weapons and of Shana failing to get Hizashi stuck in a genjutsu. Hizashi won in the end. Shana had used up most of her chakra while Hizashi hadn't used any of his chakra at all.

Megumi walked out to where Hizashi was standing in the field and grabbed his hands, she then walked Hizashi up to the waiting box and left him in Isamu's care. Walking back down to the field she stood in front of the other young girl there. Megumi had one move she'd kept secret, and only her Uncle Gaara knew about it. He was helping her train to use it. When the proctor called for the match to begin Megumi jumped away from her oponent.

"Are you scared or something?" Hiroko asked as she scoffed at Megumi.

"No, I just figured you'd want at least a fighting chance." Megumi replied in a lazy tone.

Hiroko ran towards her, balling her fist up. Megumi could almost describe her as a little puppy, she had wiskers on her cheeks, and her hair was up in piggy tails which looked like dog ears. Her personality said playful, but it also said I'll beat you if I have to. Hiroko was still no match for Megumi. Hiroko got close to Megumi and landed a hard blow to her abdomen. Megumi shot backwards, holding her hand against her bleeding wound as she was slammed into a tree.


End file.
